Hello I'm Nobody
by MistressKanda
Summary: It was pure luck. Probably bad luck at that, but somehow two people from completely different worlds, come together in ways that most wouldn't ever suspect them of. Axel x Kanda hints of LaviYuu
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Ladies and Gentleman, this is my first and Brand - Spanking - New Fanfic._

_And for any of you that might be getting confused this is a CROSS OVER!_

_Why you ask? Because it stemmed from a roleplay and the pairing is very deeply loved by me and a select few._

_So as for the basics I don't own any of the characters, only the story line _

**MistressKanda OUT**

Feeling the almost searing hot lips pressed against his neck Kanda tried and succeeded in holding back the groan that was in the back of his throat. That doesn't seem to deter the man attached to his neck though, rather it made him work harder to get the needy sounds out of the usually silent raven haired teen.

Kanda honestly doesn't know how this…forbidden affair started.

No…that's a lie. He remembered exactly how it started…

_A few months earlier_

He had been on a mission in Spain, his first solo one in months and it had been a nice change from having to go on those fucked up missions where he was either paired with the Moyashi or Chaoji, they annoyed him to the point that usually they sustained more injuries by his own hand than any Akuma. Which wasn't as much of a problem as The Order made it seem to be, he just didn't want to work with others.

A few hours into the mission he had been fighting a level three on his own, which wasn't that much of a challenge, which was annoying as fuck when it kept talking to him and egging him on. Of course in the long haired teen's angry mind set, that only served to make the situation ten times worse.

And as always, Kanda had gotten mad quickly and thrown himself into the fight with more vigor, earning a gash on his arm that stung each time he swung his sword, but in the end the long - haired had dispatched the creature with little effort.

Only to hear clapping off to the side of him.

Jerking his head to stare at a black cloaked figured, which had he been any less observant then he might think that it was one of the other exorcists from The Order. But the lack of crosses or red along with the coat was what tipped him off and the horrible feeling that he got in the pit of his stomach. Something that signaled that he was not to trust this man, not that he trusted many.

In seconds Kanda had pointed his sword at the other and watched with his eyebrows furrowed as the lanky figured raised his hands in the air in an 'don't shoot' gesture. "Whoah there ponytail no need to be waving that blade at me." The figure said, it was clearly and male and his voice was obviously amused.

But that just made Kanda snarl and re-activate his innocence to make it shine bright bluish silver color. Which much to the long haired teen's distaste didn't seem to deter the black leather-clad figure, who just placed his hands on his hips and tilted the hooded hole that must have been his head to the side. "Well, well, what do you have there? Some fancy little blade?" The man was taunting him, which was a stupid thing to do since Kanda was already seething.

"Who the hell are you?" Kanda finally got out, his voice thick with the need to yell out his rage. The cloaked figure must of picked that up because he merely chuckled and made the Japanese youth growl loudly in his own form of a warning. "Hmm you certainly seem like the angry little girly don't you?" The figured asked as he moved to pull down the hood of his jacket, revealing his face to Kanda finally.

The first thing Kanda noticed was the shockingly red and spiky hair that protruded from the other's head. It reminded him so much of the Junior Bookman that he had become too close to. That and the jade eyes that looked straight at him, taunting him silently. Those eyes, that even though were the double of his friend, that seemed familiar were dotted by an upside-down triangle under each eye, which seemed to move slightly when the red haired man grinned, it was a predatory grin.

Kanda didn't like it one bit.

The way he stood, the way he looked, just everything about this man was enough to make the teen want to snarl and lunge like a demented animal. "I'm will end you." Kanda finally yelled as he did just as he had wanted and in a lightning quick motion, that was abnormally fast for being injured, Kanda lashed out with his sword in a harsh downward strike.

Kanda was surprised when the screeching sound of metal on metal reached his ears, and the red haired man that was seemingly weaponless suddenly had two spiked disks, one in each hand. "Whoah, you're a fast one there ponytail." He commented with a low whistle before Kanda jerked back and then growled. "Who the hell are you?" Kanda demanded as he prepared to use the first illusion on his sword.

"Me? Oh well I'm Axel. A-X-E-L commit it to memory." The man said, now dubbed Axel, as he tapped a gloved finger against his temple. And Kanda dryly noted that everything on the man was black except for the zipper of his coat and some beads. Which struck the teen as odd, and just made the Japanese youth all that more distrusting of the man.

Tightening his grip on his sword Kanda frowned deeply. His mind was reeling with the possibilities of what this man could be, he had already ruled out Akuma because the long haired teen had never seen any that could summon a weapon just like that. A Noah was a good possibility, he knew that they could hide their crown of thorns when taking on a human guise.

But rather than thinking about it, Kanda lurched forward once more and brought his sword down on the man's side, hearing a grunt from this Axel as his weapon met a tip of the other's circular ones. Smirking faintly when he noticed that the red head barely blocked his hit he was suddenly forced to retreat back as the other weapon clipped his jacket.

"Fuck." The long haired teen cursed under his breath as he stumbled back a few steps, his eyes almost not catching sight of the of the spinning metal that was aimed straight at his head. Bringing Mugen up Kanda grit his teeth against the effort of holding back the disk that had been thrown his way. His feet had slid back a few inches from the sheer force of the attack.

The grin that was stretched over Axel's face did nothing more than infuriate Kanda and make him swing his sword in the familiar motion of his first Illusion "Kaichu-Ichigen." He growled as six of his hell's insects came from the sword and dive bombed towards the red head.

Axel from the long haired teen's view looked slightly taken back, but that was nothing compared to the teen's own expression when a wall of fire sprang up around the black cloaked man and dissolved his summoned creatures within a few moments. "What are you?" Kanda snarled as he lashed out quickly, only to be caught by those disks once again. Axel grinned at the question, his eyes flashing in an predatory yet playful look.

"I'm nobody."

_So reviews and criticism is welcome!_

_But only if the later is constructive!_

_Also if you see any errors please tell me ! Grammar isn't my strong point!_

_Thanks 3_

_**Mistresskanda.**_


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second chapter I hope that you all enjoy it!

Once more I do not ow -Man, that is all Hoshino the lucky lady!

Please, Please, Please read and review !

**MistressKanda**

* * *

Nobody.

How the hell can you be nobody? Even if you are worthless, you are still something, even if you don't deserve to be that. You are still something. Those were the thoughts that went through the long haired exorcist's mind as he moved to parry another attack from the disks that were casually flying in and out of this Axel's hands.

But those thoughts were distracting to him, so he did what any good fight would and pushed them to the back of his mind.

Just before he felt the heat of flames licking at the ends of his coat.

"Bastard." Kanda snarled from deep in his throat as he jumped up and towards the red head, proud to see that slightly surprised expression on the taller man's face as his sword came down and hit the man's shoulder, sliding into the leather, and then what he assumed was the fabric of a shirt before he reached skin, which was always a different feeling from the machine like bodies of Akuma. Though the fact that blood didn't instantly swell to meet the metal of his sword confused the long haired swordsman, he didn't know how someone could not bleed. That didn't matter though, all that did was killing this man, this 'nobody.'

Since Kanda wasn't like Allen, if he didn't value that particular person's life, he didn't care if he ended it.

Though just as he was about to activate the second illusion of his sword, Kanda felt a jarring blow to his abdomen and was thrown back, his sword flying out of the man's shoulder, and his grasp all together. Landing hard on his back a few feet away from the red haired man Kanda let out a harsh cough as he pulled himself up, wiping the small dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You certainly are a stubborn thing." The black cloaked figure said as Kanda finally stood up, his hand clasped over the stab wound on his torso, the man had gotten on of the spikes on his weapons right below his sternum, and it stung horribly.

Turning his head to spit out some of the access blood that had gathered in his mouth Kanda quickly lunged for his sword, only to have to recoil his hand from one of the disks grazing his thumb. "You'll pay for that." The teen hissed under his breath as he suddenly snatched his sword up from the ground and kept himself low to the ground as he ran towards the red head, determined to take Axel down so that he could end this fight in a few finishing blows.

Kanda never made it though, as a wall of fire came up right in front of him and caused the teen to hiss loudly and reel back, his back twisted in a way that made a thick jolt of pain run up his spine. A silent grimace took over the long haired teen's face as he started to pant.

The fighting before this one, and the injuries gained from the other man was enough to make Kanda feel like he was slightly crippled. Which might be true due to the fact that the long haired teen could practically feeling the muscles pulling together and his bones being set back into place. And it only made the blue eyed teen hope that he didn't break any of the bones in his back.

It seemed as though the other participant in the fight was taking notice of the toll of this battle on the long haired teen. The cocky smirk was stretched almost impossibly far across Axel's face, and Kanda couldn't help but think it made him look a bit like the Noah Tyki Mikk. Which made a shiver of some fearful emotion run down his spine.

But even that premonition didn't stop the stubborn Japanese youth. And he did as he had done before and charged up his innocence with it's second illusion. The sheath of his sword was in one hand, the blade in his same, and both were shining a bright silvery blue color that illuminated the pale face of the teen. The fact that the cocky smirk that was on Axel's face changed into a questioning look was enough to make Kanda grin softly and then charge once more.

Metal met metal as the sword and sheath slid against two disks, each testing each other's strengths as they pushed against one either. Both seemed determined to not give the other any leeway. Though Kanda had the disadvantage of height and weight on the other man, but that had ever stopped the stoic teen before, and it seemed that it wasn't about to stop him now either.

Though after a few minutes of this battle of wills both participants were starting to show that this was a strain on them.

But Kanda was the one that was more heavily injured and ultimately was the one to lose this battle of wills and strength. One final push from Axel, along with a well placed foot was enough to take Kanda down and have him land on his back for the second time that day. "Fuck!" Flew freely from the younger man's mouth before he let out a gurgling gasp.

Axel had dug his weapon into the boy's torso, deep enough that the man wielding the weapon was sure that it had pierced something vital on the way down. "Well, well looks like you weren't as tough as I thought you were." The jade eyed man said in a clipped tone before he suddenly jerked his weapon out of the Japanese boy's body.

The teen's body literally was picked up off the ground with a good amount of force before he suddenly fell back to the ground. A pained groan escaped the long haired teen as he brought his hand up to push as hard as he could against his wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Hmm hope your heart goes to a good cause kiddo." Axel said with a dry laugh and a mocking two finger salute as he suddenly drew up a portal and stepped through it, throwing a last look over his shoulder at the bleeding and likely soon to be dead figure Axel merely shrugged. He had only been sent out to go and scout worlds for strong hearts. Taking one down in the process wasn't anything to dwell on.

What the red haired visitor didn't know, was that Kanda would not die from a blow like that, he wouldn't allow himself to die from a blow like that. And after a solid half hour of laying there, holding his hand firmly over the wound on his torso Kanda finally attempted to stand up.

It was a painful process that literally had the teen bowed over his sword once he had made it all the way up there. His hand had to be pulled away from the wound on his body, which mean that the blood was freely dripping out, though thankfully at a lesser extent than before.

Walking was even harder than standing. Each step stretched his wound in some way that made a shot of pain rip through his body, and Kanda had to grit his teeth against the pain so that he didn't let out any sounds that gave away his feeling. Still Kanda was sure that with each step he was coming closer and closer to losing another petal from his lotus, but that didn't stop him from going on. But it also made the long haired teen wish that he had remembered where his golem was. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about dying because of some _nobody._

Kanda was lucky though.

Through all of the pain and work that it took to get him into some semblance of civilization, the long haired teen was able to last until he saw the familiar cream colored coat of a finder. Which was when he promptly passed out on the ground in a small, but steadily growing puddle of his own blood.

That of course make the panicked finder go into a frenzy, but Kanda was able to get himself far enough into town that he was able to get some help, and as much as the teen hated needing it, he really fucking needed it at this point.

- - - - -

The red headed nobody's curiosity was sparked by the pissed off long haired boy that he had fought before. Which was a bit of a surprise to the man, but he brushed it off as nothing more than wanting to see if he had truly killed the boy or not. It had been an interesting fight, if not a bit of an easy one compared to what he was sure that the other fighter was capable of. But that was all he could expect, since he had stumbled upon him finished up a fight with some unknown creature.

With his curiosity peaked as it was, Axel could do nothing more than act on it. He created a portal to the sight of the fight that had taken place before hand and expected to see a motionless body right where he left it.

Easy enough to predict that he was shocked to not see one.

Axel couldn't help but walk up to the spot where a rather large, but drying puddle of blood was resting and let his eyes follow the drips that signified that the boy had indeed gotten up, and by the looks of it on his own as well. That brought a vice-like grin onto the man's face as two gloved leather hands landed on his hips.

"You certainly are an interesting one kiddo."

Axel said with a low chuckle before he stepped back into the portal that he had just stepped through. That angry boy had gotten him a little bit more than just interested. And Axel was sure that he would be coming back to see the boy, or at least see if he was still alive.

* * *

So there was the second chapter!

Please review with any critism and comments that you have.

The more review the more likely I am to upload the next chapter faster!

**MistressKanda**


End file.
